Psychic Arising
by Master of Psychic
Summary: A master of Psychic. Who would've thought it would be me? My sister doesn't treat me right, and I go to the most normal of schools. But when they found me, I loved it. I will never be the same.
1. A New Ninja

**Hi guys! SO I'm writing a Ninjago fan-fic as my sister says it is. But anyway, this is chapter 1 about me becoming a ninja. BTW also I learn Airjitzu. :J Hope you like my story about Ninjago! Enjoy!**

It was one night, one simple night. I woke up, me, Megan. I then heard a familiar voice, but I forgot it. I went to the window and saw 6 people. "Are you sure this is the place Kai? " "Yes Jay, we need to find her. And when we do, we'll teach her all about her psychic powers. "

 _What do they want with me!_ I said. They burst open the door and found me. They sprayed something at me to make me sleep, they carried me somewhere familiar. I woke up in a room covered with magenta stuff. _Where am I?_ I asked myself.

"Oh, you're awake. " A voice said. That was a boy a little over 10 years old in a green ninja suit. "It's ok. I felt the same to. Oh, by the way, The name is Lloyd. The green ninja. " The voice said. _My name is Megan, where am I?_ I asked Lloyd.

"I'll take you to the bridge. Everyone is waiting. " I shook my head and said to myself _It's only a silly dream, it'll go away._ But I opened my eyes again, I was at the so called bridge for the ninja. "Oh you came! we were waiting for you. The name is Kai Master of Fire. " The red one said. "I'm Jay, Master of Lightning. And thats not all I'm the master of! " the blue one said. "Oh no, here we go again! The name is Cole Master of Earth." The black one said. "Greetings, I am Zane, A nindroid, Master of ice! "

 _Hello, I'm Megan. And you took me from my cozy bed._ "Well saving Ninjago is more inportant. We found that you are the Master of psychic. You are the Magenta ninja. " Kai said. It was then when I reilizied that my dreams of ninjago coming real were true, and I didn't reject it.

Then an old man came by and said "Your training starts today, let's start by moving that bottle. " He said. _Sensei?_ I said to myself. "Oh, by the way don't care as much. Nya suceeded her powers that way. " Jay said. I took the advice from Jay and went with Sensei Wu. "Now Just like Jay said, don't care as much, but still concentrate. " Sensei said.

I focused not to hard, the bottle started shaking. "Very good, just a little more. " Sensei said. Then the bottle stopped. _I told you I'm not a ninja! I'd rather be myself!_ I said. Then the bottle started shaking again without me noticing it. Sensei Wu smiled. I turned to Sensei and I saw the bottle floating in the air. _I did it! I did it! I guess you were right after all!_ I said. "You are officially a ninja. " Sensei said.

Sensei gave me my ninja outfit and it was wonderful. _Hey guys! I'm a ninja!_ I said. We all laughed. But Lloyd just smiled. "Why don't you test your powers? " Kai said. _I'll give it a try!_ I said. I focused and the bottle floated again, the others were amazed. "How did you get your powers so quickly! I wish I knew how to do that. " Nya said.

*Beep* *Beep* "Oh no! The bridge is picking up, Pythor?! " Nya said. _Yes! Our first mission!_ I said to myself. "C'mon guys! We faced him before we can beat him again! " Lloyd said. I changed into my ninja suit and flipped over the hood. _It's Time!_ I said.

"Wait Megan. You first need to learn Airjitzu. " Sensei said. _Aww! Come on!_ I said. They still had the scroll of Airjitzu on their hands so Sensei took me to his room. I quickly learned Airjitzu and followed the ninja. _Wait for me!_ I said. We ran to the Corridor of Elders and saw Pythor just waiting.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Fires of Darkness here again to tell you that I did not change any of the writing. This is all my sister.**

 **And new Just Another Year, Stranger, and Harry Potter and the Elemental Masters chapters will be coming soon!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	2. The Fight

**SO did you like chapter 1? Hope you did! :)**

Pythor smiled, slowly turning around. "You think you can beat me! I am the greatest serpentine you ever saw! I am more powerful than you last saw me. " Pythor said. _Uh oh. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking right now?_ I said to the others. "Probably not but attack! " Jay screamed. All the other ninja charged at Pythor, even me.

"Ninja go! " Everyone yelled, they all did spinjitzu. That was the time I didn't know spinjitzu yet, but I did what Jay did, go through the motions. I did just that, and magenta sparks started coming from me and growing bigger, and then I did spinjitzu for the first time. _I did spinjitzu!_ I said to myself.

I joined spinjitzu with the others, from Zane's falcon view above it looked like a giant rainbow. Then other serpentine came into view. "They also got stronger, this won't be the last time you see us. " Pythor said. Snakes started attaking from all sides, but we were stronger.

Then I saw a loose rock above Pythor, I put a grin on my face. Sensei Wu gave me a golden bow. "Shoot the rock! " Sensei said. I pulled back the string and let go of it. Pythor looked up and hissed. He quickly moved away with a laugh. "Trying to step things up are we now? " Pythor hissed.

Just then Lloyd kicked him in the face. "Nobody messes with a new ninja. " Lloyd said kicking Pythor again. _Nice move!_ I said. I used my new bow and knocked out some of the serpentine. _I think I can get used to this!_ I said while shooting more arrows. After a few hours we finally defeated them. "We shall meet again, ninja. " Pythor hissed.

All of us used our airjitzu to get to the bounty. "I'm glad we beat those snakes. " Kai said. Nya started steering the bounty. "Where we stop, no one knows! " Nya said.

* * *

 **Me again! I have started updating again, so no more waiting!**

 **Just read something yesterday, and it said that I can corrupt people and make a space of complete darkness! All that, and the dark magic, and I'm unbeatable!**

 **Fires of Darkness out!**


	3. Pythor Returns

**Hello! Another chapter, it is chapter 3! Chapter 2 was short, but don't mention it.**

As soon as the bounty took of I went to my room. "How did you like your first fight, Megan? " Lloyd said.

 _Well I guess it was pretty cool! Even though I forgot to use my psychic powers, so, yeah._ I said. Just then we felt a rumble.

"What was that! Are you guys ok? " Cole said.

"Well I hit my head on the coffee machine, don't laugh at me. " Jay said.

 _I'm going to check what that was._ I said.

I looked below my window and saw a bomb, with a cord attached to it. The cord connected to a button which Pythor was holding. "I told you we would meet again! " Pythor said.

Jay put his hand to his face. "Are you kidding me! We have to fight him again and so now it's going to take longer than before, because we only had one hour on the bounty and we are so tired! " Jay said.

 _Ok he talks too much._ I said.

"Lets make sure that he doesn't press that button, with spinjitzu. " Kai said.

"Ninja go! " Everyone yelled as we all did spinjitzu.

 _Ok, maybe I should use my psychic powers this time._ I said. Everyone was in a rush to break the bomb, so I could barely see anything. So with my psychic powers I pushed everyone away from the bomb, including Pythor. _Now I can actually do something!_ I said.

"Sorry about that. " Kai said. Then I punched Pythor in the face and destroyed the bomb.

"Wow, she's stronger than I thought. " Cole said.

 _Don't judge people by their cover!_ I replied.

"Ok, now we can finally get some rest because we keep getting bothered! " Jay said.

Everyone laughed. _Maybe it isn't so bad here!_ I thought. Then I went to my room and Zanes falcon was there, holding my 3DS. _Thank you!_ I said to the falcon. So I floped onto my bed and started playing Majora's mask.


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 4! I'm very excited because I will include new characters!**

I was in my room playing Majoras Mask as usual. Then I didn't notice my SISTER walking up to my door. Hannah walked up to my door and said something I did not hear. "Very funny guys, no ones color is megenta here! " She said creaking open the door. Hannah stepped inside to see me playing on my 3DS. She dropped to the floor. I heard that noise and looked over my shoulder.

 _Hannah!?_ I confusingly said. I ran up to her and hugged her. She questioned why I was here. I said that the ninja brought me in. Hannah smiled.

"My friends are here too! Megan and Emily. " Hannah said with a smile.

"Megan is the yellow ninja and Emily is the orange ninja. " Hannah said after.

 _And I am megenta, with my own room!_ I said. Hannah and I sat on the bed to play Majoras Mask.

I used my powers to hack into the game. I had so much fun hacking! _Hannah, I love to hack into this game here._ I said.

"I wonder why. Do you think Jay will be jealous? " Hannah said.

"Did some one talk about me? Because I want to know what it is. " Jay said with a serious voice.

 _Oh, Hannah only said that if you would be jealous that I can hack into computer games._ I said.

"You're right. I am really jealous because I never met some one who could do something like that. Especially a girl. " Jay replied with slight anger. Then he left the room. Hannah and I giggled.

We stopped playing Majoras Mask and went to the bridge. "Oh you came back! " Kai said to Hannah.

"Of course we did. I didn't expect to see my sister here. " Hannah said.

"Well, when you and your friends were gone, we took your sister here. " Kai replied with a little laugh.

 _And I am having so much fun!_ I said. It was fun to live on the bounty, especially when you see some one you know. I never knew where my sister was when she went missing. Glad I found her. Just then we heard a beeping noise from the bounty.

"Zanes falcon found some sort of cave! let's go " Nya said. The bounty took off and headed straight for the mystierious cave.

 _Lets go!_ I said with a little cheer.


	5. Memories Lost

**Ok, now it's gonna be my second favorite chapter, number 5! Chapter 6 is going to be really epic. Also I am not doing any spoilers. Hope you like this chap!**

The bounty took a stop right above the cave. "It's underwater! " Hannah said.

"Better we swim there then. " Kai said. Everyone jumped into the water and swam. I heard a mystierious laughing noise.

 _What was that!_ I said.

"What do you mean? " Jay said.

"Hopefully it's not a monster. " Lloyd said.

It laughed again, then took me away! Everyone tried to stop IT, but it was to fast. The monster took me into the cave and showed me something.

"Do you know what this is? " It asked me.

 _It can't be! The staff of Corrupt!_ I nervously replied.

"You guessed right, it also has the power to take memories away, and put in new- "

 _I think I know where this is going. You're going to take away my memories._ I said cutting off the monster. I was right about him taking my memories. The staff of Corrupt could be stopped be smashing it into peices.

"Can't wait for the first memories. " It said.

The staff of Corrupt then took away my memories! Leaving new ones to put in. I woke up very scared about where I was.

"You are my friend. " The monster said. Then I was in some kind of hyppnosis.

 _You are my master._ I said while under control.

"When the ninja come you will fight them until you can't anymore. Got it? "

 _Yes master_ I replied to it. Just then the ninja came in the cave.

"Oh, you're ok! " Lloyd said.

 _You are not my friend! No one will take my master!_ I said getting angrier. The staff of Corrupt made me get corrupted.

 _I should've got here first from my sister! That way she'd been worried about me!_ I angriely said.

My sister walked up to the staff of corrupt. "No Hannah! What if you get currupted too! " Jay said.

"Don't worry, I specialize in dark magic. Nothing like a silly little toy like this would harm me. " Hannah said. So she touched the staff and she got corrupted to!

"She should've listened to me. " Jay said.


	6. Corruption and Memories Returned

**Did you like chapter 5? I REALLY BET YOU DID! Now is the fun part of the corruption. Sisterly bonding, corrupted edition! Oops, I did a spoiler. Well whatever you know now.**

After Hannah got corrupted, we went back to back and fought the ninja, not like we meant to. It was finally then that it was sisterly bonding, yet we were corrupted. She used Dark Magic and I used Psychic Magic. Totaly a combination right? "We've got to stop them! " Lloyd said.

"Yeah, and Hannah didn't listen to me when I said to NOT touch the staff. " Jay replied.

"JAY! " Everyone yelled at him.

"What? It's not my fault! " Jay said. Kai rolled his eyes and continued fighting.

"It appears that we must break the staff to break the spell. " Zane said.

"See! Two wrongs make a right! " Jay happily replied.

"But the thing is, that monster is gaurding the staff. " Lloyd said.

"Well then, punch him in the face! " Cole said. Lloyd stared at him.

So Lloyd ran up to the staff and fought the monster. He grabbed the biggest rock he could see and smashed the staff into peices. Soon the corruption ended and everyone was happy. " Ok, I should never ever doubt myself again! " Hannah said.

"You really should. " Jay said.

"Well, at least the staff is broken! " Zane said. So we all went back to the bounty.

 _I should try to not get stolen. Right?_ I said. Everyone laughed. Hannah and I went back to my room to play, you probably know what. MAJORAS MASK.


	7. Dark Island

**Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, there was a girl named Megan. She was very sorry about her fanfics because she is not writing very often. But now she came up with a solution...**

 **START WRITING YOU IDIOT!**

 ***laughs head off***

 **Oof**

Hannah's POV

"GET UP!" I heard some one yell into my ear. I saw Kai about to whack my head with the coffee machine. "It's 11:00, did you not hear the alarm go off?" He said. I shrugged and got out of bed. "Seriously, it's not like anything will happen." I replied. Just then the bridge alarm came off. "Oh great." I murmurred.

Kai and I ran as quickly as we could to the bounty, by that I mean Kai bonking his head several times. Oh jeez. "Hannah! Can you please change into your ninja gear?" Maggie, that's what I call my sister now thanks that there are two Megan ninja. I then realized I was in my _not_ morning person pajama's. I looked at her embarassingly then ran back to my room.

Megan/My POV

I was laughing my head off when Hannah started running back down the stairs. Everyone started staring at me. "What? Isn't it funny" I asked. Then everyone else started laughing, until Hannah came back.

"Wow, that was quick." Emily said. Hannah just shrugged. "Ok, you know that in the scrolls it says there is a dark island? Well, Zane's falcon found it. We are headed there now." Nya said.

"Great, going somewhere we basically don't know about." I said.

When we got to the edge of it, I noticed the rocks were purplish.

"Hey they're purple!" Hannah said. I gave her a death glare. She gave me a death glare back. We kept doing that for a while.

THREE HOURS LATER

Hannah and I were still giving each other death glares. Mine are actually pretty scary, as scary as watching child shows when you're forced to. I practically die when I watch them. So, we found a place to land. We are the last ones to go out and help give the bounty cover. So we finally went out, still giving death glares. "What are we death glaring about anyway again?" Hannah said.

"The rocks were purple, and I started it." I said.

"Oh, okay. I guess we're stupid."

"Oh well, no duh!" I said sarcastically. I always hated yard work, unless it has music, which I did. I then realized, oh I have powers now, so then I had an idea.

I started using sand with my Psychic powers and putting it on the bounty. "Hey I'm the Master of Earth, I can do that to!" Cole exclaimed.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Misako asked.

"Of course!" Cole muttered under his breath.

"Okay, It's time you ninja find the temple of light." Master Wu said. Lloyd started to get up. "No, Lloyd. We don't want you getting spotted before the final battle." He said sternly. Lloyd frowned then sat back down. "Don't worry, we'll find it!" I promised.

Darkness. So much darkness. My sister started looking around in wonder. "This place looks wonderful." Hannah said lightly.

"Hannah!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Just because you're the Master of Darkness doesn't mean you can like everything that has the word dark in it!"

"Whatever." Hannah sighed. There was a small path and we decided to follow it. It was a long trek up a hill, and then we found a giant wooden wall. "Uh, excuse me! Can somebody please tell me, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

 **BTW Jay said that last line. Be sure to check out Fires of Darkness, Orange Energy, and Ghostly Light!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY Y'ALL!**


End file.
